Memories I have had with my Gabi
by skullprincess120
Summary: It's Troy and Gabriella's wedding day. Troy is nervous and remembers the special memories he have had with Gabriella when he tried to calm down. R&R! previously known as twosecretauthors


Twenty six-year old Troy Bolton sat nervously at the church waiting for his fiancée Gabriella to emerge. He was getting married today. Trying to forget his nerves he tried to let his mind wander off somewhere else, but, it would stick to one person, and it was only Gabriella Montez.

_Four-year-old Troy Bolton ran across the playground, at his preschool, with a basketball in his hand. He was running hard to get away from Chad Danforth, who was trying to catch Troy to get the ball. Suddenly, Troy tripped over a stone and the ball flew into the air. It hit a small brown-haired girl on the nose. She let out a cry as blood spurted out of her nose. _

_Troy was frozen at what he had done. He got up onto his feet and hurried over to the girl._

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

_The girl now had tears streaming down her face._

"_Let's go to Miss Becker," Troy said taking Gabriella's hand._

_He led her into the classroom and Miss Becker hurried over to them._

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_There was an accident," Troy said as Miss Becker cleaned up the girl's nose. "I was running and I tripped and the ball hit her nose."_

"_Oh, okay," Miss Becker nodded as she finished cleaning the girl's nose. "Next time be more careful, okay, Troy?" she turned to the girl. "You'll be fine, now."_

"_Thank you," the girl said, softly as Miss Becker walked away._

"_I'm really sorry," Troy said, quickly. "I didn't mean to. Honest. It was an –"_

"_Accident," the girl smiled. "They happen all the time. It's okay."_

"_Thanks," Troy smiled. "I'm Troy Bolton."_

"_Gabriella Montez," the girl smiled as she shook Troy's hand._

Troy smiled remembering the day. He would have never thought that he was shaking hands with the girl that he would end up marrying. He loved Gabriella to death and knew her very well, but, there were still things about her that would end up surprising him.

_Nine-year-old Troy pushed his best friend, Gabriella on the swings. Gabriella giggled as Troy pushed her hard. The two had been best friends since Gabriella had had her nosebleed in preschool. Finally, Gabriella jumped off and started running around the park, surprising Troy._

"_Catch me," she yelled to Troy, who had already started following her._

_Troy caught her within seconds. "I win," he announced, grinning all over his face._

"_No, you don't," Gabriella squealed as she wriggled free out of Troy's grip._

_Once again, Troy caught her within seconds. He shook his finger at her._

"_You shouldn't do that," he said, as if he was an adult scolding a little kid._

"_Why not?" Gabriella asked, giggling._

_  
"Because," Troy said seriously. "I might catch you and start tickling you."_

_He grabbed Gabriella and started tickling her. They both fell onto the grass, laughing. Suddenly, Gabriella grew quiet. This was something which often surprised Troy. Gabriella might be laughing one minute and the next, she might be quiet._

"_Troy, will you still be my best friend when we are older?" Gabriella asked._

"_Of course," Troy said. "You're my best friend, and nothing can ever change that."_

"_Good," Gabriella smiled happily and then, she got up and started running gesturing Troy to follow her. _

_Troy stared at her. Gabriella was full of surprises. He would never know what would come next from her._

Troy smiled at the memory. At that time, he had thought that Gabriella would only be his best friend – nothing more, nothing less. It was only in his senior year at East High that he realized that he was so very wrong. Troy remembered the first time he realized that he had feelings for her.

"_Hey, Troy," Gabriella called, running up to Troy, who was playing basketball in the backyard._

"_Hey, Gabs," Troy smiled, realizing just how beautiful Gabriella looked in a tank top and jeans. "Um…you look really nice today."_

"_Uh…thanks," Gabriella said, awkwardly. After a minute of silence she said, "You stink, Troy."_

"_Aww!" Troy groaned throwing his ball over his head. Ironically, it went through the basket. "You're going to pay for that, Montez."_

_Gabriella squealed as Troy wrapped his sweaty arms around Gabriella. She struggled to get out of his arms, but, he was too strong for her._

_Troy smiled when he heard Gabriella squeal. He had felt a warm glow rush through his body when he had touched her. He loosened his grip on Gabriella and she broke free of his grip. He watched her run away from hi, realizing that he had fallen for his best friend…hard._

Troy shook his head and smiled. That was the day he realized that he liked Gabriella as more than just a friend. He remembered the day he had asked her out. It was exactly two months after he had realized his feelings for Gabriella.

"_Dude, just ask her out already," Chad said watching Troy watch Gabriella walk out of the cafeteria._

"_I can't," Troy protested._

"_Give me one good reason why you can't ask her out," Chad demanded._

"_She's my best friend," Troy said. "Even though I want to be something more than that, Gabriella doesn't want to."_

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"_Yeah," Troy sighed._

"_I'm not so sure," Chad said grinning slyly._

"_What are you talking about, dude?" Troy asked._

"_Gabriella likes you, too, Troy," Chad said._

"_I don't believe you," Troy said, stubbornly walking out of the cafeteria._

"_Fine, don't believe me," Chad exclaimed. "But, this time, I know that I'm right."_

_Troy just rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever!' he said._

"_Just ask Gabriella –" Chad began._

"_Ask Gabriella what?" Gabriella asked from behind them._

"_I'll see you later, Troy," Chad grinned. "Bye Gabs."_

_Troy glared at Chad as he left him in the mess with Gabriella. Gabriella waved and smiled at Troy._

"_Ask me what?" she asked again._

"_Nothing," Troy said as convincingly as he could._

"_Right," Gabriella said not catching his eye._

_She did not believe him and did not know why Troy would not just tell her. She began to walk away when Troy realized that she was mad at him. He groaned. He hated it when Gabriella got mad at him and knew that he had to tell her what Chad was talking about if he wanted her as his friend again._

"_Gabriella, wait!" Troy yelled._

_Gabriella stopped surprised at Troy's loud voice. She had not taken a few steps away from him when he had yelled. All the students in the hallway stared at them._

"_What is it, Troy?" she asked._

"_Are you mad at me?" Troy asked, softly, ignoring the stares that they were receiving._

"_I don't know why you can't tell me what you guys wanted to ask me," Gabriella said._

"_Not 'you guys'," Troy said. "Just me."_

"_Then what is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "You know you can tell me anything."_

"_I know, that, Gabi," Troy said. "This is just hard for me to tell you."_

"_Do you trust me?" Gabriella asked._

"_What?" Troy looked surprised. "I trust you, Gabi. How can you even ask me that? I trust you more than I trust anybody else."_

"_Then, tell me," Gabriella said, softly taking his hand in hers. Troy felt sparks fly through him._

"_I wanted to…um…" Troy broke off and looked away. "I-wanted-to-ask-you-out." He said this in a rush._

"_What?" Gabriella gasped in surprise._

"_You heard me," Troy exclaimed. "I wanted to ask you out. I like you more than just as a friend, Gabi. I can't help the feelings I've got for you."_

"I like you, too, Troy," Gabriella said shyly. "I mean more than just as a friend."

_Troy sighed in relief when he heard this. He smiled. "So, does that mean you'll go out with me?" he asked._

"_Yes, Troy," Gabriella smiled. "I'll go out with you."_

Troy shook his head remembering that he had forgotten to be mad at Chad for leaving him with Gabriella because Gabriella had accepted to go on a date with him. Chad was his best man and Troy was hoping against all hope that Chad would not mess up his wedding day even though he had messed up their first date.

_Troy and Gabriella were sitting across each other in a fancy restaurant waiting for their waiter to arrive. At that moment, Chad arrived in front of them with a notebook and a pen in hand._

"_May I take your order?" he asked as Troy and Gabriella gaped at him._

"_Chad!" they exclaimed at the same time. "You're the waiter?"_

"_I got a job," Chad said grinning proudly. "This is my first day."_

"_Oh, boy," Troy groaned burying his head in his hands as Gabriella giggled._

_Troy and Gabriella quickly gave Chad their orders._

"_Maybe we should just leave," Troy said to Gabriella. He was sure that Chad would somehow find a way to mess up their first date._

"_Troy, we can't leave," Gabriella said. "How would Chad feel? He just started his job and we're at the first table he had to wait on. How would he feel if his first customers, who happened to be his best friends, bailed on him?"_

"_I guess we have to stay," Troy sighed. "I'm really sorry, Gabriella."_

"_It's okay," Gabriella smiled._

_A few minutes later, Chad arrived with two glasses of water for them, but, he accidentally spilled it onto Troy's pants. Trying to be patient, Troy waved it off. After a few more mess ups from Chad, Troy was getting impatient. Gabriella could sense it._

"_Come on," Gabriella said. "It's only for a few more minutes."_

_  
"I know," Troy smiled at her. He leaned in and their lips were about to meet when…_

"_You guys want anything else?" Chad asked as Troy groaned loudly. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, nothing," Troy said through gritted teeth. "Just get us the check, _please_."_

"_Okay," Chad shrugged and walked away not realizing what he had done._

"_I'm never bringing you here ever again," Troy told Gabriella. "Not if Chad's on duty."_

_Gabriella just laughed at him._

"What are you smiling at, Captain?" Chad asked Troy using the nickname from high school.

"I remembered my first date with Gabi," Troy smiled. "You totally messed that up."

"I did not," Chad said indignantly and started to walk away. "I only came here to deliver a message to you from your soon-to-be wife, but, if you are going to be rude to me, I won't tell you."

"What did she say?" Troy asked immediately.

"She told me to tell you that she can't wait to kiss you again," Chad called, rolling his eyes.

Troy smiled. He remembered the time that he had first kissed Gabriella.

_Troy had driven Gabriella home from the restaurant. He got out of the car and hurried over to the other side to open the door for Gabriella._

"_Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said as he walked her to the doorstep. "I had fun tonight."_

"_Me, too,' Troy smiled._

"_Well, good night," Gabriella said._

"_Night," Troy said._

_Gabriella turned to the door and turned the door knob just as Troy grabbed her other hand. She squealed in surprise as Troy twirled her towards him. He kissed her gently on the lips. Gabriella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy's hand slid down to her waist. He brushed his tongue against her lip begging for entrance and Gabriella let him in immediately. Their tongues danced together for a couple of minutes before they came up for air. Troy touched Gabriella's forehead with his._

"_I'm glad Chad didn't interrupt that," he whispered._

"_Me, too," Gabriella smiled._

­

Troy smiled. That was the moment that he realized that Gabriella was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He had wanted to tell her that he loved her right there, but, he had been a coward. He had only managed to tell her that he loved her two months after they had started dating.

_Troy and Gabriella were at the beach watching the sunset. Gabriella shivered as the cold air stung her bare arms. Troy took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Then, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She leaned against him and smiled._

"_I love you, Gabi," Troy whispered, softly._

_He had not expected Gabriella to hear him, but, she did. She looked up at him and smiled at him. He smiled back at her._

"_I love you, too, Troy," she whispered softly._

"_This is for you, Gabi," Troy said as he took off his class ring and slipped it onto her finger._

"_Thank you," she said softly, as she looked down at the ring on her finger._

"_It's been a tradition in the Bolton family to wait until they found the right girl before giving her his class ring," Troy explained. "And, I've finally found the right girl for me."_

_Gabriella smiled at him before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a romantic kiss._

Troy could not help smiling again. Thinking about Gabriella was the only thing that calmed down his nerves. He remembered the moment he had proposed to her a few weeks ago.

_Troy and Gabriella were walking in the park. Suddenly, Gabriella pulled Troy towards the swings and he laughed. She sat down on a swing and looked at him pointed. Troy took it that she meant him to push her. He started pushing the swing and Gabriella smiled._

_A few minutes later, Troy stooped the swing and walked over so that he was facing her. Slowly he bent down on one knee and pulled out velvet box. Gabriella gasped._

"_Gabriella, I love you with all my heart," Troy said. "I loved you since the day I first kissed you. Marry me?"_

_Gabriella was speechless. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Troy took the meaning of the tears in the wrong way and got up hurriedly. He pulled Gabriella up and hugged her._

"_You don't have to, Gabi," he said softly. "Do whatever you want."_

"Yes," Gabriella whispered smiling up at him.

"_Huh?" Troy looked at her confused._

"_Yes, Troy," Gabriella exclaimed happily. "I will marry you."_

"_Are you serious?" Troy asked disbelievingly._

"_Yes, Troy," Gabriella grinned. "I love you."_

"I love you, too, Gabs," Troy smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Troy, dude," Chad said waving his hands in front of Troy's face. "Where are you?"

"What?" Troy asked as he got up.

"They're ready for you," Chad said. "Go get married, dude."

"Family and loved ones," the priest began…….

……."You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Finally after a long time, Troy pulled Gabriella into a romantic kiss. They walked down the aisle as husband and wife for the first time ever.


End file.
